Steven and Eve
by TheDragonTale
Summary: When a young boy meets a strange creature, the two instantly become best friends! What kind of shenanigans will ensue? Find out when you read: The Adventures of Steven and Eve! Please R&R (On Hiatus... Will return soon... I hope)
1. Prologue: Welcome to Beach City

**Author's note: So this was just a small idea I had and I'm probably not going to post on this story much because I have one big project, a side project, and a secret project (That is starting after the side project is done). I just felt the need to write this and I thought that it might be a small fun distraction for me if I feel bored about other projects. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this and if you do indeed want this to continue, favorite it and we'll see when the first official comes out.**

Prologue: Welcome to Beach City

A young boy ran up a small hill that lead to a cliff side, crying. A small scratch lay under his chin, dripping blood. It hurt a lot. He sniffled as he sat down on the grass, at the edge of the cliff. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a band aid. The little boy wore a very large pink shirt with a yellow star in the middle. He also wore a pair of jean capris and his dark brown hair was fluffy and soft. He was missing on of his middle teeth and his cheeks were bright red from crying. He wiped away his tears as he opened the band aid packet. He put the it on top of the cut and he sighed. His cut hurt but his feelings were hurt as well. He had just come from a donut shop in town, one his dad had brought him to constantly. This was his first time going in alone, though that wasn't a big deal. What hurt was the guy who was at the donut shop. A boy about eleven or twelve by the name of, Lars, he thought, had pushed him to the side, cutting his chin on the counter, calling him too young to be anywhere by himself. Well, he was only five, so he supposed it was true. Lars also made fun of the people who took care of him and the weird gem he had for a belly button. He guessed that it was because they weren't human and were alien creature's known as gems and that the gem in his stomach was just something that wasn't common for children. He had only just recently found out that he was going to live with the gems, but it all seemed fine. The half built house lay right under the cliff. He had personally been excited but thinking about it know… He clutched his beloved Ukulele, sniffling a bit. He strummed it a few times before sighing.

Living with gems, wasn't fine, at least the idea of it anyway. It wasn't that they were bad, they were the total opposite actually, it was honestly more that it was… awkward to say the least. Living with women, who were thousands of years old, was cool to the boy but he knew that many people thought it was weird. Looking down at the ocean below, he noticed his guardians doing some fighting practice on the sandy beach. He watched them for a bit before lifting up his large shirt and looking down at the pick gemstone embedded in his stomach, glistening in the sunlight. He had been told many stories as to why he had this, none of them he understood, but all of them had been entertaining. Now that he thought about them, though, he wondered which of them was true. He let out a soft groan as he laid down on the grass, looking up at the clouds above. His thoughts began to wonder, drifting from the donut shop, to his dad, and then to his guardians. There was the sound of moving grass behind him, startling him from his thoughts. He sat up and spun around, a bit alarmed. A young girl, probably about twelve years old had walked up the hill and was now looking at him. He recognized has Sadie, a nice girl that hung out him sometimes. He hadn't seen her around recently though, which had made him kind of sad, but he didn't dare show it, especially in front of Lars, who made fun of him daily, for being a baby or a wimp, even though he was only five.

Sadie walked up to him and smiled, sitting herself down next to him. They sat in silence for a few minutes before Sadie asked, "Are you doing okay?" This wasn't an uncommon question that people asked him, but it was something he normally didn't answer to. He wasn't a very vocal kid. He was very shy and rarely spoke at all, except to his dad and occasionally the gems. He sang, that was how he communicated anyway. He never really understood why but music always seemed like a better option than to talk. It was just more enjoyable, he supposed. He shrugged at the question, eyes darting to the ocean again. He strummed his ukulele again, playing a tune only he knew. Sadie listened attentively and she couldn't help but smile. "Is that a new song," she asked after the boy was done. He hesitated for a moment before nodding. "Well, I thought it sounded really good," she said with a big smile. The little boy smiled back, happy that his song had made someone else happy. Sadie opened her mouth to say something, but was cut off by the sound of a car horn. "Well, I need to get going, but if you need anything just let me know," she said standing up. She was about to run down the hill, when she remembered something. "Oh! I almost forgot!" She brought out a small lunch bag and pulled out the little boys favorite snack… "Here you go," she said, smiling as the little boy took the cookie cat package. "I saw what Lars did to you, I just felt that you needed something to cheer you up." She grinned and ran down the hill waving goodbye. "Oh, and one more thing," she called. "You should add lyrics to your song, I think that would make it perfect." She then turned and ran, leaving the boy alone yet again. He looked down at the ice cream treat in his hands and then at his ukulele.

He put the cookie cat down and picked up his ukulele, strumming it. He started to play his song, and started to sing, "If you're evil and you're on the rise, you can count on the four of us taking you down, cause we're good and evil never beats us. We'll win the fight and then go out for pizzas. We are the Crystal Gems. We'll always save the day! And if you think we can't, we'll always find away. That's why the people of this world believe in, Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl, and…" Before he could finish, a bush next to him rustled, scaring him. He backed up a bit, not exactly sure how to feel. The bush continued to rustle, before whatever was in it let out a pained cry.

Cautiously, the little boy scooted toward the bush, slowly pushing the leaves out of the way. In the middle of the bush, a small brown creature stood. It had brown fur and looked like a mix between a fox, a cat, and a dog. It seemed scared and in pain when it looked up and the boy. It started to grow, before it let out another pained cry, looking back at its hind leg which seemed caught in one of the branches. He tried to pull the branch away but the creature just growled at him. He pulled his hand back, frightened. The creature's eyes met the little boys. Seeing the fear in them, the creature calmed down. It started to whimpered a bit. Seeing the creatures pain, the boy put his hand on the creature's head, trying to calm it down. "Shh," he said, lightly pulling the creature out of the bush. The creature shook itself as the boy laughed. "You are such a strange animal," he thought, giggling as the creature started to lick its leg. It seemed to be bleeding. The boy noticed this and held up a finger signalling the creature to wait. He pulled out a second band aid, rainbow colored, and pulled it out of the package. The creature backed away growling, before stumbling. The boy slowly scooted toward the animal. "Hey it's okay," he said. "I'm not going to hurt you." The creature looked at him, before limping over. He placed it nicely on the scratch. The creature gave the boy a toothy grin before turning to run down the hill.

"Wait!" the little boy called. He dashed over to the animal and sat next to it. "Would you like to hang out?" he asked, holding out his cookie cat. The creature looked at the boy, curiously. It sniffed the cookie and took a small bite. Its eyes sparkled with wonder and took another. "You like this huh?" the boy giggled. The creature yipped, and licked his fingers. Giggling the boy said, "Yeah, they're my favorite too." He gave the rest the ice cream sandwich to the creature and giggled happily as the creature licked his fingers. "Where do you live?" he asked looking around. The creature looked around for a moment and shrugged. The little boy put a finger on his chin for a moment, before he got an amazing idea. "Why don't you come home with me!" he said with excitement. The creature cocked its head to the side. "Yeah! You can come live with me, my dad, and the gems!" he cried with joy. "Doesn't that sound like fun?" Again the creature cocked its head again. "Come on! I really want them to meet you!" he said, running down the hill with the creature at his heels, then suddenly stops. "Wait you don't have a name yet," he gasped, appalled at the idea of his new friend not having a name. "Do you even have a name?" The creature let out a bark that sounded along the lines of 'eevee.' "I'll call you Eve! Does that sound good to you?" the boy asked, looking at the creature, who let a delighted bark. "Well, come on, we got people to meet," he cried, laughing as he ran down the rest of the hill. "My name is Steven, Steven Quartz Universe."


	2. Episode 1: Bunny Buddies

**Author's note: So… This took a while. **

**I would like to apologize to all of you who have been waiting patiently from the very beginning for this and I have already explained why this took so long on Tumblr. I originally was going to start with "Steven's Lion," since I had an idea of how to make it different compared to the already existing episode, but decided to do a rendition of "Bubble Buddies" instead because I think it would be a better introduction to this series(and I also came up with something that would change the plot up quite a bit). Also, I recommend that you watch all of season one before reading this story, for I, a lowly, too busy fanfic writer, don't really have the time and energy to rewrite all of the series, besides, most events stay the same anyway, so there is literally no point in rewriting them. I will try to keep the main plot episodes in, but as of writing this chapter, I have nothing creative planned for the Ocean Gem episodes. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this rendition of "Bubble Buddies!" Also, this was supposed to come out yesterday as a Thanksgiving gift, but that didn't happen due to the chaos that was happening in my house, so happy late Thanksgiving everyone! (Also check out my Tumblr page for artwork and teasers for upcoming projects and chapters of my stories! The address is split up to you can see it, sorry if it looks weird(:) **

**Enjoy!**

**Tumblr: **** the-dragon-tale**

**.tumblr.**

**com/**

_**Reviews:**_

**_spacerswap: Here you go!_**

_**foxchick1: Let your curiosity be vanquished... for now.**_

_**TheLatiKing: Don't worry about it. He's okay for now and I'm doing okay. I do hope you enjoy this though! And you're just going to have to wait and see about what Eve turns into. (Though that won't be for a while)**_

_**SilverWolf1130: Thank you for the support and yes, Eve will evolve(at some point) and I already know what she'll be. Also, Eve's name is Eve because that was what young Steven thought she said when he asked for her name(He didn't understand that that was her language). Also, nice pun.**_

_**Galaxies2007: More More indeed...**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Steven Universe or Pokemon, they are owned by Rebecka Sugar and Gamefreak/Nintendo respectfully.**_

It has been about eight years since Steven and Eve had met on the cliff and they had come a long way. They both loved to hang out with the gems, eat cookie cats and watch Crying Breakfast Friends. Eve lived with Steven inside his beach house, even though the gems seemed skeptical about this at first, though it worked out fine. Even though Eve couldn't talk, she understood English just fine and Steven could clearly see what Eve was thinking by just looking at her body language, so understanding each other wasn't much of a problem.

At the moment, Steven had his bike, a blue one with a small basket on the front for Eve to sit-in, and was pushing it down the stairs of his house, Eve waiting at the bottom patiently. The ground around them rumbled, startling the half gem, making him let go of the bike. Eve yelped and ran in the direction of the gems, who were walking toward them, to avoid getting flattened. The gems watched her rush by and then back over at the house as another quake rumbled through the ground as Pearl said, "I don't think they are earthquakes, they're too frequent!" Steven's bike rolled off the stairs, making him chase after it, and fell over in the wet sand near the position of the gems.

Eve came running back around and stopped at the gems' feet as Steven ran over to pick up his bike. Amethyst, with a big grin, said "Hey look! Steven's got a bike! Where ya goin', Steven?"

He lifted the bike again, holding it by the handles tightly and responded, "Just out for a ride." Eve walked over to Steven's feet, turned around and nodded at the gems with a big grin, tail wagging with excitement.

Pearl's eyebrow raised with confusion. "In the sand?"

"Yup!" And with that, Steven turned and ran down the beach, with Eve at his heels.

About ten minutes later, Steven struggled to peddle his bike forward, the wheels sinking in the wet sand, which wasn't helped by his weight and Eve's weight combined since Eve was sitting in her basket. Eve let out a little bark when they rounded the corner of the beach. There sat a girl with very tan skin, reading a book. She had long black hair, waving in the soft breeze that blew by. She was wearing a seafoam green dress and red boots, along with a pair of red glasses. A bunny's head popped up from behind a rock near the girl watched her curiously, the girl not even looking at it. Its main fur was a chocolaty brown and from its hips down, it had fluffy cream-colored fur. The tops of its ear had the same fluffy cream fur curled on the back like a cotton ball. One ear flopped onto its head, the other standing straight up. The bunny itself looked kind of familiar to Steven. Maybe it was a Pokemon from that device that Pearl had given him a while ago.

Steven grit his teeth and pushed the bike forward. He got off, Eve following, and put the kickstand down, though not all the way, due to the sand. "Some smooth ride…" he said, turning to look at the girl, who was still engrossed in her book. "Five speeds…" He repeatedly turned to look between her, Eve and his bike "Hand brakes... Electric blue finish… a basket and a tiger bell!" He smiled as he rang the bell to draw the girl's attention, with no luck. He started to climb back on the bike, even though Eve barked at him with concern. "I bet there are a lot of kids who'd love to ride this bi-woooah!" Steven's bike fell over since the kickstand wasn't all the way down and he had no balance. The girl finally turned her head towards him, who was sitting on top of his fallen bike. Steven's face reddened with embarrassment as Eve chuckled behind him, a paw over her snout. He got up quickly and ran back toward the beach house, screaming into his hands, which only made his face redder. Eve looked back at the girl, who looked totally confused, before turning and running after her friend.

Steven was already in the house by the time Eve got there and just walked through the makeshift dog door they had created when she first started living there. The gems were all staring at Steven with mild amusement as said boy stood there. "Who were you talking to?" Pearl asked, a small smile on her lips.

"Huh?" Steven asked.

Garnet replied, nonchalantly, "That girl."

Steven started to blush as he said, stammering and stuttering over his words, "Y-you saw? She's j-just a girl I know, e-except she doesn't know me. We-we never talked."

Amethyst, with a giant grin, jumped forward and squeezed Steven's face as she cooed, "You like her!"

The blush darkened slightly as he said, "Uhh... I like everyone." Eve let out a snort as her friend pushed Amethyst's hands away.

Pearl looked overly ecstatic at the prospect of another friend, which made Eve cock her head to the side with some confusion. "Let's set up a play-date! I'll write up an invitation and work out a schedule. Ohh! We'll have to find out her favorite kind of tea-"

Pearl was cut off by Garnet who stepped in and simply said, "No. Just talk to her."

Steven nodded and Eve hopped upon his shoulder. "Okay. But you guys can't watch this time! It'll mess up my funky flow," he said, raising past them and to the fridge.

Both Amethyst and Pearl asked, "Funky flow?"

Garnet adjusted her visor as she said, "We won't watch."

"Alright," Steven said as he opened the freezer door, revealing multiple stacks of Cookie Cats that Pearl and Amethyst had received from the Cookie Cat factory before it was shut down and a red glow stick bracelet. Steven grabbed it.

Steven then ran for the door, Eve following close behind, and Amythest said as she went to close the freezer door they had forgotten to close, "What's that?"

"Nothing!"

* * *

Connie was having a very strange day. All she wanted to do was sit here, on this quiet beach, somewhere that had been recommended to her by her mother. What good that did.

At first, it was normal. She had just sat down, minding her own business, reading her lovely book. Then the small earthquakes started to occur every ten minutes or so. She didn't know if they were natural for this area or not, but it was getting kind of annoying. Then there was the weird bunny creature.

Connie had heard of Pokemon before and read about them in her books, but she had never seen a real one before in her life. And it was kind of unnerving to see one staring at her quizzically. She was half tempted to call it over and read her book with it, but she was very socially awkward and usually stuck with her books instead of people. Besides, her mom would kill her to find out that she was hanging around a wild Pokemon.

And… the boy. Now that was odd. She had seen him "ride" his bike around the corner of the beach and that was the first odd thing about him. Then there was the Pokemon in the basket. Now, even though Connie hadn't met a Pokemon, she knew exactly what Pokemon was what(due to her books) but this was not a pokemon she had ever seen in her entire life, not in books or anything.

It was cute, if Connie was being honest but she just ignored the two, well three if you counted the Buneary that stared at all of them with curiosity, hoping that they would just leave her alone. However, this seemed to backfire, for the boy had stopped and tried to talk to her, which she just ignored, trying to get back into her book. Then there was the crash that startled her. When she had looked up, the boy had fallen over on top of his bike. The boy seemed flustered and ran off screaming in embarrassment.

That was odd because no one was ever embarrassed when it came to her, actually, it was usually the opposite of the situation that happened only a few minutes ago. Usually, she was the one running off embarrassed. She smiled at the thought, looking back down at her book. Maybe now she could get back to her book.

* * *

Eve trailed behind Steven as he talked to himself/her. She couldn't help but smile at that. She could already tell that this was going to either going to be adorable or embarrassing, which would make the whole situation hilarious. Steven had told her that he was going to make the best first impression ever and Eve had snorted at that. That idea had already been thrown out the window. "Hi! My name is Steven. Hi, my name is Ste-ven. Hi, my name is... Stevan?" he said to himself. Again, this was going to be hilarious. As they rounded the corner and the girl came into view, Eve noticed the Buneary from earlier looking over the rock, ear twitching nervously.

That was when a loud roar shook the area. Eve, startled by the loud sound, flopped to the ground and covered her ears. Her eyes went wide as Steven run past her as a large rock, falling from the rumbling and sound hurtled toward the girl, who looked terrified. The Buneary jumped from behind its rock and jumped toward the girl protectively landing on top of her. Steven had just reached them as the rubble grew closer. Eve let out a cry of panic as Steven said something toward the girl and bunny. His gem started to glow and a giant pink bubble formed around the three. Eve stared wide eye at this as the rock slammed into the bubble and broke into pieces.

The brown pokemon got up off the floor and dashed over to the bubble and padded it. Steven gawked up at the pink bubble that he formed before looking back down at the girl and bunny. "Hi, my name is Steven and the Pokemon outside is Eve," he said as he got off of them and pulled the girl to her feet, the Buneary flopping to the curved surface in a daze.

She adjusted her glasses and said, "Connie." Eve let out a whimper and padded the bubble again. Connie looked around the bubble and ask, "What… Happened?"

The bunny pokemon shook its head and looked at the pink surface of the bubble. It looked at it for a moment before, starting to punch the bubble as Steven replied, "I'm magic, well... half magic, on my mom's side." The Buneary and Connie both stopped touching the bubble and turned to stare at Steven. Eve could feel her face pale as she continued to scratch the exterior of the bubble.

"You did this?" Connie asked. The Buneary's ear twitched nervously and then it scuttled over toward Connie and hid behind her legs, its eyes nervously darting to Steven.

"Apparently," Steven said, shrugging. He then smiled and said, "I'm a member of the Crystal Gems, we fight monsters and protect humanity and stuff."

Connie blinked at him for a moment and said, "Oh! That's kinda like my dad. He's a cop. Well... more like a private security guard." They all stood there awkwardly for a moment in silence, except the muffled noise of Eve scratching the bottom of the bubble. "So... how long does it usually last?"

Steven blinked and that was when Eve thought he realized the situation they were in. "Oh… right." He closed his eyes and concentrated for a moment. Nothing happened. Eve began to scratch more furiously as Steven, looking a bit frustrated pulled up his shirt and tapped his gem, which the Buneary looked at with wonder.

Connie, with a knit brow, asked, "What's wrong?" Eve's eyes wrinkled in concern as a very embarrassed and worried expression crossed Steven's face.

The half breed rubbed the back of his neck as he said, "It uh... doesn't seem to wanna go away."

Connie blinked, before looking down at the ground with a small sigh. "Oh…" If Eve was watching closely, she would have seen the total resignation that crossed her face. The Buneary's ear twitched anxiously. Steven looked down at the Pokemon and pointed at it, making it hop in surprise.

"What's your friend's name? I don't think I ever asked," he said.

Connie looked down at the Pokemon and said, "Oh… We're not friends. I've never actually seen it before." The Buneary hopped out from its spot and snorted. Steven knelt down and put his hand out to it, in a similar manner as he did with Eve sometimes when she was nervous. It sniffed his hand curiously and let out a soft coo, rubbing up against it like a cat.

"Well… Let's give it a name!" Steven suggested. Connie raised an eyebrow as Steven giggled because the Pokemon had crawled up his arm and was now perched on top of Steven's head.

"Why?" Connie asked.

"I just thought I should give a name to my new friend!" Steven said smiling. Connie didn't say anything to this as Steven giggled again as the Buneary buried its head in Steven's hair. Eve let out a bark of support, her tail wagging slightly, trying to keep the tension of being trapped in the bubble. Connie looked at the bunny. Its fur reminded her of…

"Cocoa," Connie said.

"What?"

Connie blinked at Steven as she realized she had said that out loud and slightly blushed. "It's fur," she said, "it reminds me of the color of hot cocoa."

"Huh," Steven said, trying and failing to look at the Pokemon snuggled in his hair. "I like it! Your name is now Cocoa!" Cocoa let out a coo and pressed its face deeper into his hair. Steven then turned to face one of the walls of the bubble and pushed on it, hard. Cocoa looked up from its spot and gently took its paws and pushed on the wall as well. Steven then turned around to face Connie, still pushing against the bubble. "So... I don't see you around that often," he said.

Connie walked over with a slight shrug and said, "My dad works for a bunch of different beaches, so we're never in the same place long." She pushed on the edge of the bubble and it started to roll across the sand. Eve let out a tiny yelp as the bubble almost ran over her tail and then started to follow to bubble as it rolled down the beach.

"I go on adventures with the Gems sometimes. They usually say it's too dangerous for me though…" Steven trailed off as he slipped on the bottom of the bubble and collapsed on the bottom with a grunt. Cocoa let out a soft squeal at the sudden movement but held on tight. Eve let out a soft whimper of concern. She didn't notice the look of longing that Connie gave her. Steven picked himself back up and started to help Connie push the bubble again.

Connie looked over at the half gem and asked, "Do you always go in a bubble?"

Eve shook her head as Steven shrugged and said, "No, this is new. I don't know what this is. But it's okay! The Gems will know what to do." They continued to push the bubble, Eve trotting beside it. They eventually reached the hill that leads to the temple, however, the slope kept the bubble from being rolled any further. "Awww what?" he groaned as he tried to push it again. It didn't budge. Steven looked down at Eve and asked, "Could you go get the gems for us Eve?"

The Pokemon nodded and dashed up the hill, up the stairs and through the small flap to her small door. Connie, Steven, and Cocoa all stood there in awkward silence for a few minutes before Eve came dashing back down the stairs of the house and back toward the bubble. When she reached them, she shook her head before lowering and raising her ears in a gesture that Steven was quite familiar with. "What did she say?" Connie asked as a frustrated look crossed the hybrid's face.

"She said that they weren't in the house and they probably warped away, is that right?" Steven said, looking at Eve for confirmation to his translation. Steven sighed as Eve regretfully nodded. He facepalmed himself as he said, "Aaaww... That's right. I told them not to watch. They probably went to do a mission instead."

Connie shrugged at this and suggested, "We can just wait here until they come back."

Steven, a little panicked said, "I have an idea!" Connie's eyebrows raised as he turned to Eve and said, "You should try your speed star attack! It might break the bubble!" Eve gave him a skeptical look. If a rock couldn't break this bubble, how was hammering it with her move going to help? With a slight shrug, she jumped back and let out a cry. Her tail glowed a creamy white color and she swiped it toward the bubble. Speeding energy starts flew from the tail and struck the bubble hard making smoke appear on contact.

As the smoke cleared, Eve could see the pink of the bubble and let out a soft moan. Steven looked mildly disappointed while Connie looked a bit confused. "That move isn't called Speed Star, its called Swift," she said.

Steven smiled at her as he said, "I know, I just think Speed Star is cooler to say."

Connie smiled to at his innocence before frowning at the bubble. "Well, whatever you want to call it, it didn't work. Maybe we _should_ wait until your friends get back."

Steven shook his head. "No, no, no, it's okay! I've got other friends that can help."

* * *

Eve glared at Lars as he laughed at the children and Pokemon in the bubble as Sadie(bless her soul) was hitting the bubble with a hammer. Eve had never liked Lars. The day she had met Lars, they had instantly hated each other. She remembered walking in the shop for the first time with Steven when he was giving her a quick tour, right after they met, around the town and he was immediately getting bullied by Lars for having a cute fluffy animal with him. Let's just say he has bite scars on his ankle to show how that ended.

All Lars was to Eve was an annoying bully who did nothing but put people down, even his friends, like Sadie. Now Eve liked Sadie. Eve had met Sadie right after she met Steven and she had been so happy that Steven had made a new friend to have around and that made Eve happy too. This thought made Eve frown. She didn't understand how such a nice person would like a person as awful as Lar. Then again, Steven thought Lars was like his best friend so…

"Way to go, Steven! Is this your magic love bubble or something? Did you make it because you're in looove?" he mocked, pressing his face against the bubble.

Steven turned to Connie with a big smile on his face and said, "That's Lars. We're basically BFFs." Connie looked at Lars and a look of confusion and disgust crossed her face.

"He makes weird faces." Lars was now making kissy faces on the bubble which made Eve angry. She let out a harsh bark which made Lars step away with a bit of apprehension. "Ugh, you still lug this ball of fur with you? That's so lame." He turned back toward the bubble and noticed Cocoa hiding in Steven's hair, nervous about the new people that were looking at her. "And is that a new hat?"

Sadie stopped her hammering at glared at Lars. "Lars quit being a jerk and help!"

Lars rolled his eyes and mockingly said, "What? I'm helping Steven on his date."

Sadie growled back, "You're embarrassing him!"

Lars rolled his eyes and said, "No, I'm not!"

Sadie approached him and shouted, "Yes, you are!"

Eve approached the two and joined in their ongoing argument by barking at Lars. Steven smiled, even with the situation that they were all in. Cocoa had cowered even deeper into Steven's hair due to the noise. "He and Sadie run the Big Donut," Steven said.

Connie looked at the arguing teens and asked with concern, " Do... they get along?" The kids turned back to the argument. At some point, Eve had climbed on top of Sadie's head for some leverage and was barking even louder, sometimes even snapping her teeth at him. Sadie kept yelling and Lars also continued to yell at both the Pokemon and coworker.

Steven eventually said in a very deadpan voice, "They're crazy about each other."

Sadie sighed as the argument defused and Eve climbed off of her head, though she still glared at Lars. Sadie turned and ran for the Big Donut doors and called behind her, "I'm gonna go try something else!"

Steven turned back toward Connie, Cocoa lifting her face out of Steven's hair as he said, "Anyway, this place has the best doughnuts! I come here, like, every day!" Eve nodded in confirmation of this statement as Lars scoffed, making the fox-like Pokemon growl at him.

"My parents don't let me eat doughnuts. They have trans fats," Connie replied, a look of longing crossing her face again.

"Whaaaaat?!" Steven said as Lars came up behind him and started making kissy faces at him again. Eve, with an annoyed bark, slapped her tail against his leg making him flinch. Steven, not paying any attention to them, had his face start to heat up in embarrassment at his comment and quickly said, "W-well it's still a cool place to hang out."

Screaming rang from the donut shop as Sadie ran out with a stool and slammed it against the bubble. The stool shattered on contact and Sadie looked from between the bubble and the two stool legs still in her hands. Cocoa had fallen off of Steven's head at the screaming and was now cowering behind Connie. Connie looked surprised and Steven chuckled nervously as he stated, "I have a better idea."

* * *

Eve and the bubble trio walked down the walkway toward the docks. Cocoa was back on Steven's head and Connie was looking at all the boats with wonder. "Whoa, a trawler! And a little skip-jack!"

Steven turned toward her and smiled. "You know a lot about boats. Eve has always been interested in them, but she probably doesn't know as much as you!" he said. Eve's grin brightened and she nodded her head.

Connie turned toward Steven and smiled. Steven's smile slowly fell as she said, "That's what happens when you hang out at the beach and don't swim and don't have friends... Y-you, look at boats…" They all stopped in front of one dock as Steven chuckled half-heartedly, "Heh, uh…"

That was when Steven noticed his new plan and waved at him, "Oh hey, Onion, Onion!" Eve couldn't help but raise an eyebrow as the little boy, who was eating popcorn, waved back at Steven. Onion was, to say the least, odd. He didn't speak and he often did things that made no logical sense. And if Eve was thinking the same thing that Steven was thinking…

"We need a Harpoon Gun!" Eve face-palmed herself. Of course.

"What!" Connie yelped in surprise. The Buneary's ears stood up, both of them, with alert alarm.

"To pop the bubble of course!" he said smiling, a bit to ecstatic for Eve's comfort. They really should just go back to the house and wait for the gems to come back to get help.

Connie almost immediately voices this exact sentiment but Steven just shrugs it off and says, "It's okay, I'm a Gem." He then turns and faces Onion and says, "Onion, we need a harpoon gun!" Onion just continues eating his popcorn, either totally ignoring him or not understanding. If Eve was being honest with herself, for the sake of these children, she hoped it would stay that way.

Steven started saying harpoon gun slowly as Eve inched closer to the front of the bubble in hopes of being strong enough to push it away. Eventually, Steven tried to draw pictures of what he wanted and Onion still didn't seem to understand. He groaned and gave up making Eve let out a sigh of relief, before Connie said, "Let me try."

She breathed on the surface of the bubble and started to write the words, 'harpoon gun' in the fog. Onion watched closely before giving a thumbs up and running off. Steven turned toward Connie with an ecstatic look on his face, and even Cocoa looked at her with admiration. Connie blushed a bit as she said, "It just made more sense." Eve, knowing exactly what was about to happen slowly took a step back, her face paling a bit.

A loud horn sounded across the docks as the children spin around to face a nearby boat, where Onion was standing with a huge harpoon gun. Cocoa let out a cry of alarm as the two kids screamed leaning in opposite directions. Eve stumbled away from the bubble as Onion shot the harpoon at it. The harpoon harmlessly bounced off the bubble and toward Eve. She let out a scream and launched herself over the dock's edge and into the water, making the harpoon strike the trawler that Connie was gushing over earlier. "Sorry!" Steven yelled as Eve resurfaced and glared at him.

* * *

After Eve had gotten out of the water and shaken herself(though she was still soaked), the group made there way down the boardwalk, until they reached…

"Funland?" Connie asked as they rolled into the park. Cocoa and Eve shared a look through the bubble. They both knew that this was going to be a terrible idea.

"Yeah!" Steven said, smiling wide. "Tons of horrible accidents happen here everyday! There's gotta be something to break this bubble." Connie gave him a skeptical look as they continued to roll, her brow knitting together in worry. "We just gotta find the right ride." They continued to roll along until they reached one of the rides. Eve immediately paled. She didn't need to look in the bubble to know that Cocoa's had as well. It was a roller coaster.

"Yeah, the kiddie coaster!" Steven exclaimed as they rolled the bubble up the ramp and onto the platform that leads to the main track. The half-gem didn't notice how Cocoa buried her head deeper into his hair. Right as they reached it, the coaster had launched and was moving fast against the tracks. "Alright, we just roll down this ramp as the carts are coming at us, and the crash will break us free!" Instantly Cocoa let out a whimper of disapproval and Eve ran in front of the bubble, barking, though her face was filled with fear.

Connie, looking at both pokemon's reactions, turned to Steven and asked, "What happens after the bubble pops?"

"We'll be free!" Steven said, arms raising to emphasize his point. There was a very awkward pause that only made Eve feel worse. She was about to let out another protest bark when the ground rumbled again and the roar of the coaster growing closer. Eve turned toward the noise and for the second she was distracted, the bubble rolled past her and onto the tracks. The slant of the coaster made the bubble start to roll down in the direction of the coaster. Eve let out a bark of alarm and covered her snout with her paws.

She didn't see the bubble making contact with the coaster, but she did hear the screams of both the children and the pokemon as they roared past her. She uncovered her snout and watched in horror as the emergency brakes on the ride slammed the coaster to a stop and launched the bubble, which hadn't popped(thank god), and its contents off of the tracks and soaring over the park and into the ocean. Eve felt sick as she turned and bolted away. She didn't care anymore if Steven still wanted to make a good first impression, in all honesty, that idea had been thrown out the window the minute Steven had mentioned a harpoon. All she cared about know was his safety. She was getting the gems.

* * *

Connie blinked. Everything was blurry and she couldn't see a thing. She did, however, notice the human blob and brown furry blob underneath her, so she quickly sat up and got off of them. The human blob let out a soft groan as it picked itself off of the ground. She looked around and said, "Where are we?"

The human blob(Steven, Connie assumed) gently picked up something off of the bottom of the bubble and put it on her face. Her glasses. Cocoa, the brown blob from before, let out a soft moan as it stood back up on its own two legs, before collapsing again. It looked sick. "At the bottom of the ocean," Steven replied. Connie couldn't help the audible gasp of panic that escaped her mouth. Cocoa also gave out a gasp, but if it were from pain or fear, Connie couldn't tell.

Steven's eyes widened at that the reaction and waved his hands in front of him. "It's okay!" he said trying to reassure her. It didn't work very well.

"Are we even close to the shore?" she said a tad panicked. Cocoa let out a whimper as it finally got back up on its feet, shaking itself. It looked up at Connie and Steven, who both looked a bit panicked and let out another whimper.

Steven apprehensively said, "Yeah, sure!" Connie looked around the area a bit and then sighed.

"Let's start rolling," she said and they began to push the bubble. Cocoa didn't get up on anybody for a ride, instead, it hopped along the ground, stumbling every now and again as they walked.

As they walked Steven tried to start a conversation by saying, "It's a good thing this bubble is airtight, otherwise we'd be drowning right now." He let out a nervous chuckle as Connie glanced at him with fear and Cocoa let out a gagging noise. "Don't worry Connie and Cocoa," he said quickly, looking at both of their terrified faces, "I have an idea that will definitely work, when we get back-" Steven stopped as a dark shadow passed over them. The shadow was attached to a giant pink worm-like creature with purple spots and tentacles that covered its mouth. Connie let out a terrified screech as Steven stared at it with awe. Cocoa let out a cry of alarm and started to scratch at the opposite of the bubble, with no result.

"A huge worm!" Steven gasped, before tugging at Connie's arm and pointing at the creature. "It's okay, look! It only wants to eat that bright stuff," he said as the worm creature ate a giant red glowy plant. Cocoa was about to let out a sigh of relief when the worm creature suddenly turned and dug a hole into the ground. This caused fissures to open up in the ground… Like right beneath their feet. Connie and Steven screamed as Cocoa jumped onto Steven's head as they all plummeted deeper into the sea, screaming for their lives.

* * *

Eve dashed down the beachside, panting hard. She had been running for maybe twenty minutes(which was usually just a ten-minute run when she had Steven to use as her bus). "Curse these tiny legs," she grumbled to herself as she finally reached the hill to their house. She scrambled up the staircase and collapsed. Her still soggy fur instantly soaking the wood under her. God everything hurt.

She gently pushed herself up and staggered toward her tiny door and pushed her way in. The gems weren't back yet, she noted as she moved toward the warp pad. She let out a sigh as she sat next to it. All that running, for nothing.

Steven and Connie were at the bottom of the sea with a pokemon, as well as whatever dangerous pokemon were still down there. Eve's eyes drifted toward the door. God, she hoped they were all okay. She laid her head between her paws and let out a huff. Now all she could do was wait for the gems to get back and then…

The thought stopped there as there was a crash from the temple behind her. She picked up her head as her ears twitched. Was that…

There was a second crash and a curse from the other side of the temple door. The voice sounded like Amythest. There was a short pause before a muffled argument broke out. That was Pearl's voice! Eve immediately jumped to her feet and ran toward the door. She jumped at the door, barking and scratching the door. The argument stopped as Eve started barking louder, fear and desperation starting to leak into her voice. The door opened and Eve took a step back, panting yet again from all the barking.

"Eve?" Pearl said in confusion as she, Amythest and Garnet stepped out of the temple. Said pokemon couldn't help the relieved whimper that escaped her. "Hey, little dude, what's up?" Amythest asked, confusion also leaking into her. "And where's Steven?"

Eve let out a couple of barks, taking a few seconds in between each sentence to take a breath. "What do you mean he's in a bubble with a human and can't get out?" Pearl cried in alarm. Garnet didn't say anything as she watched the pokemon in front of her. "He could be in grave danger! Especially with those earthquakes that have been popping up today!" Pearl exclaimed turning to Garnet for answers.

Said gem knelt down next to Eve and asked, "Where are they now?" Eve let out a breathless bark and Garnet shifted her glasses as Pearl screeched, "The bottom of the ocean!"

Amythest let out a whistle. "Wow, he did all that in one day? Without us watching?" She let out a laugh. "Now I wish I _had _seen that!"

"This is no joking matter!" Pearl scolded. She turned back to Garnet and asked, "What do we do?"

Garnet stood there for a moment, before looking down at the worried Pokemon by her feet. She smiled softly at Eve and said, "Don't worry. Your friends will be fine." She looked back up at the other gems standing next to her and said with calm, collected voice, "Follow me."

* * *

For the second time that day, Steven groaned as he opened his eyes, wincing slowly. A soft whimper of pain came from on top of his head and Steven slowly reached his hand up there and lightly touched something fuzzy. "Cocoa," his mind registered before he realized his foot was in Connie's face. He quickly removed and said, "Oh, sorry! Are you alright?" Connie got up to her feet, not saying anything. Steven winced at the silence as Cocoa let out a soft worried whimper.

The half-gem looked around at his surroundings. It was darker now, which was understandable for the circumstances. They were surrounded by rocks and the only light they had, filtered through the crevis that they fell through. "I-It's not so bad," he stammered, looking back down at the girl in front of him. "Uhhh. I-It's okay, I uh-"

Steven was cut off as Connie blurted, "It's not okay!" Steven took a step back at the outburst and he could feel the Pokemon on his head shift nervously. "You keep saying that but you don't know what you're doing! Now we're going to suffocate or starve at the bottom of the ocean," at this point, Connie's eyes were tearing up which made Steven feel more alarmed as she said, "and only my parents will notice because no one else cares about me!"

Steven took another step back as he watched the girl in front of him slowly break down as she continued with, "I'm gonna disappear without ever making a single friend…" She trailed off as she collapsed against the walls of the bubble sobbing quietly. Her hands went her glasses and covered her eyes, trying hard to stop the falling tears.

Cocoa slowly shifted out of Steven's hair and lowered herself down to the ground. She slowly hopped over to the girl and put a gentle paw on her knee. Connie looked up a little at that and that was when she noticed the soft red glow that was in front of her. She looked up and met Steven's eyes. Guilt clouded his eyes but there also something else, something soft. "We can be friends," he said holding out a red glow stick bracelet to her. Cocoa let a soft sound in confirmation of this as well, her soft eyes sparkled in the light of the glow stick.

Connie couldn't help the blush that brushed against her cheeks as Steven said, also blushing lightly, "I saw you at the Boardwalk Parade last year. You dropped your bracelet. I picked it up, but then I couldn't find you. I saved it in the freezer so it would last longer, in case I saw you again."

Connie replied with surprise and realization, "Oh! You were the kid on the car wash float." She and Cocoa let out a soft chuckle as Steven's cheeks heated up. "You had soap bubbles in your hair."

Steven let out a soft laugh as he reached out his hand and placed the bracelet around Connie's wrist. "I was supposed to be a scrub brush," he said before his voice dropped to a bit of a sadder note. "I'm sorry Connie," he said, eyes welling with some tears of his own. "If I had returned your bracelet back then, you wouldn't be stuck in this bubble with me now."

Connie was about to reply, but Steven continued, "You were right, we should have just gone back to my house and waited for the gems to come back, but I was so desperate at making a good first impression, that I threw your safety and Cocoa's safety right out the window and…"

"Steven stop," Connie said, gripping hands, for they had started to grip his shirt. "Steven, it's okay. Even with all my worrying, I've been having fun, but I do think we started on the wrong foot." She released his hands before holding out one of her own, a soft smile on her face. "Hello, my name is Connie." Cocoa, who had been watching the exchange with quiet respect, nodded along and reached out a paw to the half gem, cooing softly in the same gesture.

Steven eyed both the paw, hand with apprehension before smiling and grabbing both in his hands and shaking them, "The name is Steven." With those simple words, the bubble suddenly popped leaving the trio in shock. Connie quickly covered her mouth to keep the water out as Steven grabbed Cocoa's flailing paw. He quickly grabbed Connie's arm and tugged her up. All three of them kicked quickly before reaching the surface. They all broke the surface of the water gasping for air.

Connie coughed and Steven let out a moan of air. Cocoa clung Connie's shoulder, fur dripping slowly into her face. Before either of them could say or do anything, the giant worm creature from before slammed up from the water, making all three of them let out screams of surprise. The creature slammed its body back into the water, making a wave push the trio onto the shore of the beach, near the pier. Steven didn't get up immediately but Connie did when she saw the worm creature slowly making its way toward them. Cocoa let out a screech and starting pushing its ears against Connie's head, making her go faster. "Come on, come on!" she cried, pulling Steven to his feet and pulling him toward the piers.

They both ran opposite directions as the monster drew closer. Cocoa shifted itself on Connie's shoulder and made a leap at it and slammed its foot into the creature's face. It didn't even faze it slammed its head in the Pokemon making it fly in the opposite direction. "Cocoa!" Connie cried before she dove out of the way of the worm creature. Steven stood further under the pier and watched the commotion nervously, frozen with fear.

"Why is it chasing us?!" he thought and that was when he noticed the bracelet's glow. It wasn't aiming at Connie, it was aiming at her wrist, where the bracelet resided. "The bracelet! It eats bright stuff. Connie!" he screamed as he raced toward the girl. Cocoa came back in with a war cry and slammed its foot into the creature's face(does it even have a face?) distracting it as Steven reached Connie. "Give me the bracelet!" he, quickly taking her bracelet off of her wrist.

"What?!" Connie said before there was a roar of outrage and cloud of sand appeared next to them. Cocoa shook her head dazed, as Steven picked her up and pushed her into Connie's arms.

The worm monster let out another shriek as it started making its way toward them and Steven's eyes widened as he said quickly, "It's okay, now go, go!" They both ran in opposite directions, Steven raising his hand with the glowing bracelet. Steven zigzagged around the pillars of the pier while yelling frantically, causing the monster to wrap and knot around itself. He was barely out of the monsters reach as he jumped over one of its entangled tail and slid to a stop next to Connie, who had Cocoa on her shoulder. He spun around and stood next to his friends as he gripped Connie's hand tightly.

The monster let out a shriek as it struggled, before the pillars of the pier cracked and split, making the whole pier collapsed on top of the monster, making it poof into a smoke. At that moment Eve and the crystal gems rounded the corner and cried, "Steven!" The kids turned and Steven barely had time to let go of Connie's hand when he was tackled by Eve. The pair flopped in the sand and Eve licked his face with vigor.

"It's okay, Eve. I'm fine and so is Connie and Cocoa," he said, rubbing the Pokemon's head with affection.

Pearl looked around at the destruction and said, "Steven, what's going on?! What did you do?!" Steven sat up, patting Eve's head slightly as they looked back over at the gems.

He opened his mouth to reply but Connie cut him off with, "He was incredible!" Her face was bright with amazement and wonder, as was Cocoa's as she nodded in agreement. Steven's face blushed as he stood up, Eve clambering onto his shoulder.

"Really? You mean it?" Connie nodded along with Cocoa, as Garnet ran behind them to grab a gem that had rolled out from under the pier. She picked it up and bubbled it, before tapping the top and sending it back to the temple. Steven saw the glow bracelet laying in the sand, where he dropped it after Eve jumped him. He bent down and picked up, turning back to Connie and handing the bracelet to her. "Here's your bracelet... again," he said, smiling as Connie took it and slipped around her wrist. She smiled back and chuckled out a soft thanks.

Amythest snuck up behind the pair grabbed Steven's shoulder, startling him a bit as she said, "So, are you going to introduce us?" Steven's face reddened as Eve let out a snicker.

Pearl turned to Connie and said, "Steven was so excited to meet you. Right, Steven?" Steven's face reddened even further as he let out a nervous chuckle and nodded. Before either of the two gems could say anything further, Garnet came up behind them and picked them up by the backs of their shirts.

"Hey! Don't mess with his funky flow," she said as she turned and dragged the two gems off.

Connie turned to Steven with an amused smile and asked, "Funky... flow?" Steven let out a groan as he covered his already red face with embarrassment as the new group of friends laughed together.


	3. Episode 2: Eve's Christmas Star

**Author's Note: So, this is something I wasn't planning on, but I went and wrote anyway. I originally was going to start writing the next actual chapter, but then I was like, "For Christmas, I'm going to write a fluffy one shot! Yay!" So here you go. Sorry this is so late, but Christmas got really heck tick and it was delayed, so instead of Christmas, it's being released on the first day of 2020! What a great way to start the year. Also, before people ask, yes, this chapter is canon to this series and sorry, I know this chapter is short but again I wasn't really planning to do this and was pressed for time. This also means I may have written characters out of character and if that is the case, then I apologize. I hope you enjoy it and late Merry Christmas. (Also, a new trend for the end of these chapters/episodes, there will be a synopsis for the next upcoming chapter/episode)**

_**Episode 2: Eve's Christmas Star**_

Steven sat on his window seat watching the snow gently fall. Eve was off somewhere with Pearl, why though, Steven didn't know. He had been looking for a Christmas gift for everyone, but he was taking a break. He had been ordering stuff online since there aren't a lot of big stores nearby and there was more variety online. Now that might have been a good thing, but it was also a bad thing. Steven had found a good gift for everyone… Except for Eve.

This hadn't been the first time Steven couldn't find a gift for Eve because of her lack of communication and what little they actually knew of her species. Usually, he got her something relating to what had first brought them together, Cookie Cats, but since Cookie cats and their products were now gone, the gem hybrid couldn't exactly do that. He had been planning on getting Eve, Crying Breakfast Friends sticker book, but he discovered a few weeks ago that she HATED sticky things that weren't edible, since they would stick to her fur and it hurt her to get rid of them(discovered hatred during the Tape Incident… don't ask)

He had been staring at his computer screen for hours. Every time Eve was out of the room, it was nothing but browsing, but nothing ever looked like something she would want. He had thought to get a video game for her, but she didn't really like video games like he did so that seemed like a stupid gift. Cookie Cats were out of the question for reasons already explained, and she already had a bunch of Crying Breakfast Friends stuff. He was just going to wait and ask Garnet when she got back since she was always good with advice.

It had been probably ten minutes since he had decided on his new game plan and that was when the warp pad activated. Steven turned, expecting to see Garnet, but instead, it was Amethyst. "Amethyst, do you know where Garnet is?" he asked as she came and plopped down next to him, looking at the snow with the young teenager.

Amethyst looked at him and said, "I got no clue Ste-man. Why do you ask?" Steven shrugged and watched as the snowflakes outside continued to get larger and larger.

"I want some advice on what to get for Eve. I can't figure out what to get her for Christmas," he said with a dejected sigh.

Amethyst tapped her chin with mock thought and said, "Why don't you get her those Burritos from that Burrito place in Empire City!" Steven looked at her and let out a sigh.

"Amethyst, that's just what you want," he said as Amethyst burst out into laughter.

"Heck yeah it is!" she said, playfully punching Steven in the shoulder and he couldn't help the soft chuckle that came from him.

"That's not very helpful," he said, though his soft smile remained. Amethyst shrugged and flipped her hair.

"You probably shouldn't take advice from me then," she said, getting up and moving to the fridge. She threw the door open and groaned. "There's nothing in here!"

Steven shrugged and said, "That's the reason Pearl isn't here, she went shopping."

"Well, if that's the case could you go get a donut, I want some food in me," Amethyst said closing the fridge door, patting her stomach to emphasize her point. Steven nodded and got up from his spot by the window and ran up to his loft to grab his coat boots.

"What type of donut would you like?" Steven asked, rummaging under his bed. He found them quickly and slipped them on as he ran for the door.

"Hmmm… Surprise me," she said as Steven opened the door and stepped out into the snow.

* * *

It only took about ten minutes to get to the Big Donut, which wasn't a big surprise from how much snow had already fallen. The bell on top of the door jingled as Steven stepped inside the mostly warm shop. Lars was leaning against the counter, phone in hand, clearly texting someone, while Sadie stood by helping another customer with their order. She waved them goodbye as Steven approached the counter was a smile.

"Hi, Sadie! Hi, Lars!" he said. Lars looked up and scoffed at the sight of the boy. Sadie, ignoring Lars, smiled at Steven and sent him a wave.

"Hey, Steven! What can I do for you?" she said as Steven leaned over the counter.

"I need a donut for Amethyst. I think she might like the chocolate donut with white frosting and Christmas sprinkles," Steven replied, pointing at said donut. Sadie nodded in conformation and went to grab the donut. As she did so, Steven turned to Lars and asked, "So what are you doing for Christmas?"

Lars stiffened a bit at the question but then relaxed and shrugged. "What I do every year." That hadn't really been the answer Steven was looking for but he didn't say anything and took the bag Sadie handed to him.

"What are you doing for Christmas?" he asked the donut worker.

Sadie shrugged and said, "My mom's taking me to my grandparents to spend the holidays there in a few days. It'll be nice to see everyone again." She looked at the window as the snow outside picked up a little. She smiled and said, "Well, that is if we don't get snowed in first."

She looked back at the small teenager and asked, "What are you doing for Christmas?"

Steven smiled as he replied with, "We're all going to exchange gifts and watch a Christmas movie with Hot Chocolate and popcorn! Though…" Steven trailed off as a frustrated expression swept across his face. "I don't know what to get Eve. I was going to get her some stickers but she doesn't really like sticky things."

Lars perked up at that and sneered, "Why don't you get her a collar and leash? Then you can drag her around more than you already do." Sadie shoved Lars and rolled her eyes as he let out a bark of laughter.

"I think you should her something for her fur, like a fancy hair tie or a pin since she has a lot of furs," Sadie suggested.

Steven looked at her thoughtfully and smiled. "Thanks for the idea! I might just do that," he said as he walked toward the door and opened it. A cool breeze swept past him as he turned and waved at the two workers shouting, "By guys! Have a Merry Christmas!" And with that, he was gone.

* * *

Steven watched Amethyst gobble up her donut and sigh was satisfaction. "Man, that was one good donut. Good pick Steven," she said as Steven looked up from his laptop.

He smiled and said, "I thought it was in the Christmas spirit and would taste better because of it!"

Amethyst laughed at his logic and teasingly stated, "Dude, that is so sappy." Steven shrugged and looked back to his computer. Amethyst got up from where she was sitting on the couch and joined the teenager at the counter.

"Are you still looking for Eve's Christmas present?"

Steven sighed and said, "Yeah. Sadie gave me a good idea, but I can't find anything she would like!" Steven laid his head against the counter and groaned, "Why is this so hard?!"

Amethyst only responded with a shrug of her shoulders and approached the temple door. "Well, if you need anything Ste-man, just call." She then turned and disappeared behind the door. Steven turned back to his laptop and sighed as he continued to scroll. Nothing… Nothing seemed right for her…

His phone buzzed next to him, making him look over at it. A text message buzzed onto the screen, along with a picture. It was from Connie.

He opened the text and it read, "Enjoying the snow?" Under it was a picture of her and Cocoa standing next to a snowman they probably built. Steven smiled and texted back with, "Naw, but you look like you're having fun."

It took a few minutes but Connie did eventually text back with, "Yeah, it took a bit to convince my mom to let me come out here without supervision. It's honestly getting kind of hard to keep Cocoa in the house without getting caught."

Steven sighed. After they had all met, Connie explained that her mom didn't like Pokemon and that keeping Cocoa around would be a bit difficult, though she did find a solution. Cocoa lived in Connie's room usually in her closet, but since her parents never really entered her room, Cocoa simply lived in the room with Connie. If Cocoa had to, she would come over to Steven's house to stay the night, which hadn't happened yet. When leaving the house, the Bunneary would either sneak out in a backpack or through the window, where a tree stood, an easy climb down for a Pokemon.

"Well, I'm glad you guys are having fun," Steven texted with a smiley face. "What are you doing for Christmas?"

Three dots appeared at the bottom of the screen, before being replaced with another text. "Going to mostly do what we normally do, but then Cocoa and I are going to have our own little party after my parents go to bed. How about you?"

Steven basically texted what he had told Sadie earlier(I'm just too lazy to rewrite it) and also put, "I can't figure out what to get Eve though… Do you have any suggestions?"

Connie responded immediately with, "Steven, you've known her longer than me and besides, I've only known you both for probably a month or so now."

Steven sighed and slammed his head onto the counter again. Why was this so hard! His phone buzzed again making him look at it again. "I would say, make something for her. My mom always says that a homemade gift feels more personal than a store-bought one."

Steven stared at the text for a few minutes before he texted back a thank you and closed his laptop. Maybe she was right, maybe he should make Eve a gift this year. The warp pad activated and Steven turned to see Garnet standing there, with a bubbled gem in her palms. She tapped the top as Steven hopped off his stool and dashed over to her. "Garnet!" he shouted with glee. He practically jumped into her arms, Garnet barely having time to catch him.

"Well, somebody's excited," she cooed as Steven snuggled into her grasp. He looked up at her, his eyes sparkling with joy.

"I've been waiting for you all day!" he said. Garnet gave him an amused look and put him down.

"Oh? And why might that be?" she asked, though there was a glint in the glasses that alluded to her already knowing. Steven didn't seem to notice.

"Well, I'm trying to figure out what to give Eve for Christmas. I've gotten suggestions from Sadie and Connie, but I still don't know what to get her!" he said with a sigh.

Garnet looked at him thoughtfully for a few minutes before saying, "You know her the best out of anyone here or anywhere really. What do you think she would want?"

Steven shrugged. "I've been trying to think of something all day! But nothing! I can't think of anything! That's why I'm asking you. You always seem to know what to get people for Christmas, almost like you can see the future!" He said, waving his hands in the air, to emphasize his point.

Garnet blinked, before letting out a soft chuckle. "I guess you could say that." She smiled down at the young boy before her. "So, you want my advice?" Steven nodded eagerly, eyes bright with anticipation. "I want you to think for just a moment. What do we, the Crystal Gems, have that Eve doesn't?"

Steven's smile slowly dropped as his brow furrowed. "What do you mean? Eve is a Crystal Gem too isn't she?"Garnet nodded to him and for a moment he stared at her. Then he looked down at his shirt, fingers lightly pressing against the fabric, before turning his gaze back on Garnet. Slowly his eyes brightened and his smile returned. "Oh!" he cried. "Garnet you are a genius!"

Garnet simply smiled and said, "I didn't tell you anything. So, what's the game plan?"

Steven grabbed her arm and led her to the Warp Pad and said, "I know what I can do, but I need your help." Garnet gave a thumbs up and knelt down next to him to whisper his idea to her.

Steven did just that and Garnet smiled lightly, looking at him and replied, "I know exactly where to go." With that being said, Garnet stood back up and right as the Warp pad activated, both Pearl and Eve walked into the house. Steven gave them a small wave just before a beam of light came and teleported the two away.

Pearl and Eve stared at the warp pad for a moment before Eve let out a small bark, asking, "_Where are those two off to?_"

Pearl looked at the Pokemon at her feet and looked back up at the warp pad with a soft smile and said, "I have no clue."

* * *

Christmas so far was great. Garnet liked the cool bracelet that Steven made her with beads he found while in Amethyst's room and Pearl liked the Thesaurus that he found on the internet. His dad was supposed to be there to with his pokemon, Toxtricity(a gift from his old boss), but because of the snow, he was stuck in his car wash/van, but he assured Steven that he was okay and that he would stop by once it was safe to come over.

At the moment Amethyst was tearing up her gift. When all the wrapping was gone, it revealed a box of Burritos from Empire City. She let out a gasp as she hugged the box. "Thank you, Steven!" She cried, happy tears rolling down her tears. Eve let out a laugh as Steven looked at Amethyst with a bright smile.

Eve gently pushed a small present that had been at her feet toward Steven who looked at her. Eve let out a soft hum and sat back, tail wagging with excitement. He picked up the gift and gently pulled the wrapping paper back and let out a gasp of excitement. In his hands were five different VHS tapes. They were all wrapped neatly in plastic wrap and the paper on the front read: "Lonely Blade, the whole pentalogy!"

"I've wanting to see these for so long! How did you know?" Steven cried his eyes darting to Eve, who let out a soft chuckle before winking at him. Steven didn't know that that meant but shrugged and grabbed the last present from behind his back. "This is for you Eve." He pushed the wrapped over to her and the gems around them went silent.

Eve blinked at it for a second before looking up at Steven, who nodded eagerly toward the gift. She shrugged and dug her teeth into the wrapping paper and pulled. She ripped all the paper away to reveal a small box that was decorated with hand-made drawings of Cookie Cat and Crying Breakfast Friends characters. Her eyebrows raised as she looked at Steven curiously. "Open it!" he said giddily, gesturing toward the box. Eve cocked her head and gently, with the tips of her claws, ripped the tape off of the box and opened it. That was where she froze.

At the bottom of the small box lay a hair tie with a large yellow star attached to it. The star was carved from stone and was neatly painted with a beautiful yellow and was glazed, making it shine brightly in the light."I thought long and hard on a gift for you since I didn't know what you wanted and that was when Garnet said something about the Crystal Gems and that was when I realized you didn't have a star! I have one on my shirt, Pearl has one on her leotard, Garnet has one on her top and Amethyst has two on the knees of her pants! I know that you are a Crystal Gem too, so you should have a star too!"

Eve blinked as Pearl reached in the box and grabbed the hair tie. She gently pulled Eve's right ear through the hair tie and did that a few times to make it secure. Garnet, pulled out a mirror from behind her back and showed it to the Pokemon. She stared at her reflection for a moment before her eyes started to tear up.

Steven instantly grew worried and said, "I'm sorry, I thought it would be a good gift and…" He stopped there as Eve let out a soft bark as a giant smile grew across her face, tail starting to wag. Steven turned to Pearl with a still worried look. "What did she say?" he asked.

Pearl looked at him with a soft smile and said, "It's perfect."

* * *

The Crystal Gems all sat in front of the TV, watching "Rudolph the Red-Nosed Deerling" and eating popcorn, or rather, Eve, Steven and Amethyst were eating popcorn, while Pearl and Garnet watched with mild amusement. Steven sat cross-legged on the floor with Eve and Amethyst both on either side of him and Garnet and Pearl sat on the bed behind them The deerling on-screen stood with an elf and a prospector. They were staring up at some mountains as an Abomisnow roared, angrily looking at the trespassers in its territory.

Steven grabbed at the bowl of popcorn that sat next to him and stuffed some popcorn into his mouth. Eve let out a happy sigh and rested her head on Steven's knee. Her star sparkled in the light of the television, the glossiness of the paint, making it twinkle like an actual star. She snuggled closer to Steven making him giggle and started to pet her between her ears. She let out a soft purr and snuggled closer, eyes closing with a content sigh.

Steven leaned against the bed and closed his eyes as well, as the movie played on in the background. This had been the best Christmas ever.

* * *

**Synopsis for Next Episode:**

**Legend of Water Beast: When Steven and Eve have an odd run-in with a mysterious Pokemon while on a mission, they discover that it's following them.**


End file.
